When Annabeth's Drunk
by Crazypetlovergur
Summary: "Drunk? What's that? I've never heard that word before," Percy didn't expect Annabeth to come home this drunk. Come read a short one-shot featuring barf, Little Ceasers, and a massively drunk Annabeth.


** Okay so I just had this random idea in my head and decided to write it out.**** So yeah, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Rock Riotdon owns these PJO characters, not me. Obviously. **

**OoOoOoO**

Percy didn't expect to see his girlfriend stumble in his room at midnight. She had told him that she and the rest of the seven were going out to a party but he didn't expect her to come back this late at night. He being the responsible one, stayed home.

Who am I kidding, he was taking his daily 3 hour nap when they had texted him about the party.

"Percyyy," Annabeth called as she walked through his bedroom door. Her golden locks of curls were frizzy and tangled, and her makeup she had applied was all smudged. To Percy, she still looked kind of hot.

Annabeth walked over to Percy and kissed him. It was like, a really sloppy kiss but that didn't stop Percy from kissing her back. But immediately when he did that, he could taste the disgusting alcohol lingering in her mouth.

"Eww Annabeth, are you drunk?" Percy pulled away from the kiss, to face a whiny Annabeth.

"Why'd you stop? And no I'm not drunk. What's drunk? Never heard of it," Annabeth slurred.

"How much did you drink Wise Girl?"

"1...2...34567. I drank seven. Oh! Just like us, the seven who saved the earth from Gaea. Well I guess the earth _is_ Gaea, so we basically saved Gaea from herself. Your welcome Gaea!" Annabeth rambled.

Percy chuckled. "Who drove you home?"

"Frank, he was super sober. And so was Hazel. Well Hazel can't even drink, since she's younger than us. Ooh we're 21, we lived that long! I can't believe-oh wait, Hazel _can_ drink, she's like 5,000 years old! I'll have to tell her that next time she declines a one of those alcoholic beverages-"

"Annabeth-"

"-she'll be so excited. Oh you know who else would be excited about something? Me. You wanna know why?

"No, I actually-"

"Fine I'll tell you. My professor told us that we are gonna build a replica of any famous building in the world. I was thinking of doing Olympus, but everyone would think I'm stupid and I'll be _really _embarrassed-"

"Annabeth!"

_"What?"_

_ "_Your stepping in my foot,"

"Oh" Annabeth removed her foot from Percy's and started to giggle. Then she started to laugh, and then she was full out crying from laughter.

Percy just stared at her blankly. _Should I laugh along with her or be worried? Nah, I'm just gonna stay confused. _

**_~A couple minutes later~_**

Annabeth's tears of laughter turned to tears of sadness, and she was bawling on Percy's shoulder.

"-and then I asked her if there was any more and she said no!" Annabeth sobbed as she buried her face into her boyfriend.

"There, there. I'm sure there'll be, uh, more pizza slices next time," Percy comforted.

"But-*sniffle* it wasn't just any pizza! It was-*sniffle* LITTLE CEASERS!" Annabeth hollered as she continued to let the tears rain on Percy's shirt.

"Hey, we can get Little Ceasers any day," Percy said.

"But I want some now-"

"Annabeth?" Percy was worried. Why was she getting pale? And why was she holding her breath? _She kinda looks like a blowfish, _Percy thought to himself. And that's when she puked on him.

"I'm so sorry Percy-" Annabeth started as another round of throw up came. Percy brought her to the bathroom and Annabeth finished the rest in the toilet. Percy stood and retrieved some water for her to drink.

"Drink," Percy told her as he handed the glass to Annabeth.

"But I don't want water! I want soda! And my pizza!" complained Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, just drink it," Percy pleaded.

"Fine. But only cause I love you... and because I need it," Annabeth mumbled.

"You need sleep, it's already 1am and I'm sure your just as exhausted as you look," Percy insisted.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Your right, I'll just wake up again and find out that this is all a dream" Annabeth reassured herself. "When I wake up, I will be eating a slice a pizza. Yeah, that makes sense,"

"Not really, but if it helps you sleep then okay,"

Percy guided Annabeth to the room and laid her on the bed. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he slid right next to her and drifted off.

**_~The next morning~_**

Annabeth woke with a splitting headache, a growling stomach, and aching limbs. She tried to recall what happened last night. _I went to a party and- oh. I got drunk. _Annabeth thought miserab

Annabeth looked beside her to see Percy sleeping peacefully, looking handsome as always. _It's not fair. How come he looks like a freakin' angel in the morning and I look like I just walked out the dumpster. _

She was so distracted by her silly thoughts to see that Percy had woken up and was staring back at her.

"Good morning, Wise Girl,"

"Good morning to you as well Seaweed Brain," replied Annabeth with a small smile.

"So, are we gonna talk about how drunk you were last night or what?"

"Ugh, save it for breakfast,"

"Nope. I just can't help thinking about how much you wanted Little Ceasers last night. Almost made me think you were gonna dump me for some pizza," Percy said with a cheeky grin.

"I was drunk! Plus, I would never leave you for _pizza,_" Annabeth scoffed.

"Didn't sound like it last night,"

"Exactly, _last night_, where I was barely in the right state of mind at the time!"

"Okay, okay. You know I've never seen you that drunk before,"

"Please, you'll never seen me that drunk _ever again,"_ Annabeth said

"I hope not. You puked all over me and the floor! I can't even start to think about how the toilet must've felt. You had your whole head in there barfing up pizza and alcohol," teased Percy.

"Oh shut up, let's not forget the last time _you _were that drunk," Annabeth smirked.

"You-you said that we were never gonna talk about that again!" Percy blushed.

"I can't believe you thought the park fountain was a pool!" Annabeth cracked up.

"Whatever," Percy grumbled.

"You got us kicked out and banned! But honestly, it was kinda worth it," admitted Annabeth. Percy glared at Annabeth. "And as usual, I win this embarrassment game,"

"Game?"

"Come on. Seaweed Brain. You should now by now that everything we do together is a competition,"

"Yeah your right," Percy paused. "Wait, I believe I win this little _game,"_

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Mm, hmm. Yep I won,"

"How?" Annabeth asked, eager to know how he possibly won.

"All I gotta say is: Good luck on that hangover Wise Girl," And with that Percy pecked Annabeth on the cheek and left the room, while Annabeth internally groaned.


End file.
